Andre To The Rescue!
by TaNdRE loVeR04
Summary: Tori has a new boyfriend. Andre sees that she has been abused what happends when he finds out it is her new boyfriend abusing her? Could him makig a decision to help her or to let her suffer lead to another thing?
1. Tori's New Boyfriend!

**Tori's New Boyfriend**

**Tori's Pov:**

Me and Trina were sitting in the living room watching some movie. She looked at me and asked a stupid question as always. "Tori, willyou go upstairs and get my sweater I'm cold." I shook my head no and said "Trina! You can get it yourself!" She was cursing under her breathe as she walked up stairs She came down stairs a couple of minutes later and I was on the couch still. Then all of a sudden my phone just went off. I looked at it and it said

(Random Number) : _Hey is this tori vega?_

_Me: Yes who is this?_

_Random Number: This is Eric Raymonds. I go to your school._

_Me: Oh, well i never saw you around._

_Eric: Oh, I dont go alot._

_Me: Why?_

_Eric: I just dont like going..._

_Me: Um... Ok_

_Eric: So I got your number from Singin Vanclef. And I was wondering if you wanted to meet me somewhere tonight_

_Me: Well, Where and when?_

_Eric: Well, Meet me at Golden Corral and at 8:00?_

_Me: okay meet you there._

_Getting dressed for date..._

I was so excited I was going on a date! I put my phone down and went upstairs. I looked at the clock and looked at the time it was 7:30 so I had 30 minutes. I went to my room and walked directly to my closet. I looked around pushing hangers around wondering what to wear. I found a silver dress with covered in sparkles It was theigh legnth. I put on a pair of black heels on and I went and put on my make-up. I straightned my hair and got my purse and lipgloss and my jacket and I went outside. I was walking out to my car and I looked at my phone and saw that it as 7:50 I had 10 minutes to get there. I put my phone back in my purse and I got in my car. I drove to Golden Corral and by the time I got there it was 7:59 I made it there just in time I walked in and I guess he saw me walk in. I heard a voice from behind me and the voice said "Tori?" I turned around. I said "yes" I looked up at his face. He was very cute. He ad brown shaggy hair Bright blue eyes and he was very mucular. He kissed my cheek like we have known eachother for years. I said "Wow, So your Eric?" He nodded and smiled. Then we heard someone say "Can I help you?" We turned around and saw a waitress and Eric said "Yeah, Um... table for 2" The waitress nodded and motioned his hand so we followed him. We got a table and we sat down got our drinks ordered and we went to go get our food. I got pizza for starters and he got roast beef.

...

I ate and so did he then we went and got icecream

While we were eating Ice-Cream he said "You look pretty tonight Tori." I thanked him and said "You look good tonight also." We both smiled. This is a beginning of a good Relationship.

_Cliffhanger READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE!_


	2. Cut's and Brusies!

**Cuts and Bruises!**

I was walking to my regular lunch table. I was so happy. I heard a very happy voice behind me it said "Hey Tori!" I turned around and Cat was behind me and I answered back to her I said "Hey Cat!" Everyone looked at us. I was just about to sit down so was Cat. She tapped on my shoulder though and said "Tori look behind you" I sat down first and then looked behind me. It was Eric. I leaned up and tried to kiss him instead of him kissing of me he pulled me up by my arm and I grabbed my stuff fast and he pulled me over to a vacant table and pushed me down. I gave him a mean look and said "What was that for?" He answered "Since your with me now you won't be eating with them anymore" I grabbed my bag and my drink and ran into the school. I ran into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall. I heard someone come in and yell "TORI!" I didnt answer. He went out the door I took my chance and ran out the bathroom and and the school doors. I got to my car. Eric must have been hiding because he came around my car. He said "Why didn't you answer me in the bathroom." I didnt answer He pushed me and my head hit the edge of the car door and all I saw was him running and black spects. I soon started to get dizzy. In not time I blacked out.

_an hour later..._

I heard someone calling my name "TORI!...TORI!" I woke up and I saw all my friends were standing around me except Andre. I automatically asked "What happened?" Beck answered "You fell and hit your head and blacked out" I held my head. " I said "Where's Andre?" Beck answered again "We dont know" I shook my head and asked beck if he can drive me home. He said 'Yeah,Jade drive my car home" She nodded her head.

_The drive home..._

Me and Beck had a silence car ride. When we stopped at a red light. I looked at Beck and Beck looked at me. He started to lean. I put my hand up to his lips. "Sorry Beck I'm just don't like you like that. Can we still friends?" I asked. he just nodded and turned his attention back on the road. The rest of the way home was quite. When we pulled up the drive way of my house. "Um? Bye Beck." I said waving nervously. "Bye Tori..." He said pulling out of the drive way.

_The next morning..._

I was still thinking about what happened between Beck and I lastnight. I was getting ready for school I was putting on my clothes and I was going to wear my favorite black T-shirt with red letters thats said 'MUSIC MAKES ME LOOSE CONTROL!' and blue jeans with my black converse shoes. I pulled up my hair and put a bow in my hair and I brushed my teeth. I went out to my car. I pulled out of my driveway. I got a message from Eric.

_Eric:Hey where are you at?_

_Tori:In my car trying to drive so quit txting me.. _

_Eric:No and your gonna get it when we get at school._

I didnt answer his last text. I pulled up in the Hollywood Arts Parking Lot. He was automatically at my car. I got out and started to walk and he pulled me back and punched me in the stomach I yelped out in pain. I wanted to hit him. But I couldnt I was in so much pain. Then I heard someone yell "Leave her Alone!" I saw Andre.

_Cliffhanger! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Read and Review Please!_


	3. The Big Fight!

**The Big Fight!**

**Toris P.o.v.**

"Leave her Alone!". It was Andre. It was very Shocking. "Why do you keep hitting her?" Andre screamed as he walked over to Eric and pushed him away. I'm suprised it didn't hurt Eric because Andre was very muscular and stronger than Eric. Eric screamed back at Andre "Why don't you just leave me alone to finish this Bitch off!". Eric screamed while grabbing me by my wrist. I screamed in pain. Andre came up to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Eric turned around and punched Andre. I got up and ran over to Andre. He was on the ground. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to all my friends. In no time everyone was here. I was pulled up by my hair. I turned to see Eric still there. He wipped out a knife and held it against my neck. "Step any closer and I will-!" He didn't get to finish. Andre came up and punched him in the face. He blacked out. We left. "Are you all right Tori?" Cat asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. I look at Andre. He was walking behind us. "Can you give me a second?" I asked. They backed off and went on. I waited on Andre to catch up. "Thanks for saving me Andre." I said kissing him on the cheek. "No problem." He said blushing. I giggled at this. I pulled him into a hug. We stood there hugging for a couple of minutes. When we pulled back, I got lost in his eyes. I snapped out of my daze as he stepped back. We caught up to the others. I didn't know why but I had this strange feeling in my stomach every time I look at Andre. Oh well.

I got home that night and I told Trina what had happened. She was very shocked. She asked "who saved you?". I answered "Andre" I guess she could tell by looking at my eyes I liked Andre. She siad "You like Andre don't you?" I answered "Why would you say that" She said laughing "Because I can tell. Your my baby sister." I smiled while I thought to myself mabey I do.

**R/R**


	4. Confusion!

**Confusion...**

_**Toris P.O.V.**_

I was sitting there in silence. I was looking still at Trina. I still can't believe I think I am in love with my best friend Andre. I got bored just sitting there so I got up and went upstairs to my room. I was getting ready for bed when my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it was Andre.

_Andre:Hey are OK?_

_Me: Yeah I am okay_

_Andre: Well, my mom is so mad._

_me:Why?_

_Andre:Because I have cuts and Bruises everywhere._

_Me:Lol sorry. Thanks for Saving me today._

_Andre:No Problem_

_Me:Okay. Well I am gonna go Goodnignt_

_Andre:Goodnight._

I turned the light off and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock. I raised up. It was a saturday. I was so happy. Trina came into my room. She stood at the door and said "Good Morning." I shook my head side to side saying it was not a good morning. She answered that by saying "Come on why ain't it a good morning for you? We are going out to dinner then a movie." I shrugged my shoulders and said "Well, I am really sore from that fight last night and I am still confused." She looked me down and said "Sorry sis but I can't help with that." I nodded and said "I know" and Trina sat down on m bed. Then she said "Go get ready. I am going to take you shopping my treat." I grabbed my pillow and said "Oh, this is the best thing that has happened all week. Anyways what is this for?" She looked at me. "I just wanna get you a new outfit to impress Andre." She laughed.

I walked over to my closet after Trina left my room. I searched through my clothes. I found this purple spaghetti strapped shirt. I put it on. I put on my ripped light blue jeans. I then put on my black sandals. I straightned my hair and brushed my teeth then put my make-up on. I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up when Trina came in and said "Hey are you ready?" I put up my mascara and turned to her and said "Um... Yeah just let me grab my phone." She nodded. I grabbed my phone. I turned around and I got to admit Trina looked pretty today. She was wearing a pink ruflled dress with a black bow on it. Her hair was curled. She wore black heels.

We walked down stairs and we got greeted by mom and dad they said "Hey girls where are you going?" We both looked at them. I was the one to answer them. "We're going to the mall." They nodded. I went toward the door. Trina looked at me and said "Hold On Tori" I stopped in my tracks. Then she looked at dad and said "Dad can I have 20 dollars?" I saw dad roll his eyes at her. He dragged out his wallet. I laughed. He handed her the money. She said "Thanks!" and we walked out the door. We walked over to her car. I got in and put on my seat belt. So did Trina. She started the car. As we were pulling out of the drive-way I got a message from Cat.

_Cat:Hey_

_Me:Hey wat r u doin?_

_Cat:Sitting here._

_Me:I am riding to the mall with Trina._

_Cat: Cool. So? Are you okay after the fight?_

_Me:Yeah but I am sore_

_Cat:Sorry_

_Me:Its Okay. Oh since I am talking to you can I ask you something?_

_Cat:Yeah Sure!_

_Me:Okay I think I like...Andre_

_Cat:Omg! That is great!_

_Me;PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE!_

_Cat:PROMISE! _

_Me:K gtg bye_

I got done texting Cat when we pulled up at a red light. Trina was singing to Ke$ha of course. I turned the radio down and said "Why are we going shopping again?" She looked at me and said "Well you need a cute outft to impress Andre Monday." I laughed at this.

We arrived at the mall. We walked in and went into Aeropostale. I looked around and I didn't see anything. Then we went into PINK. I saw this one shirt that was really pretty it was Black tanktop with neon pink words that said 'I LOVE PINK!' With a heart on it. I got that with these very ripped light blue jean short shorts. After we payed for it we went into a place that sold shoes. We spaires light brown. I got black socks with pink hearts on it. After we got done we walked over to the food court. Trina ordered a hamburger and pepsi. I ordered cheese fries with .

We got done eating and we went to her car. As we drove home we was almost our road when I looked at her and said "Thanks for taking me out today." She smiled and said "No problem." I smiled back. We pulled up in our drive-way and we walked through the door. When we got in the door I went to my room.

I was sitting there in my room listening to music. I got inturupted. My phone vibrated. I looked at it. It was Andre. It said

_Andre:Hey_

_Me:Hey_

_Andre: Wat r u doing?_

_Me:Nothing_

_Andre:Good Can I come over?_

_Me:Yeah _

_Andre;K i'll be there in a few._

_Me: Bye_

I sitting in my room still waiting for Andre to come over. Then I finally heard the door bell ring. I ran downstairs. I opened the door and there was Andre. My mom and dad said "Hey Andre." He smiled and waved. I took him up to my room. We both sat down on the bed and he said "Well I have to talk to you" I looked into his eyes. He continued "Tori I think I like you." My heart felt like it exploded. I said "I think I just might feel the same way." Then I looked into his dark brown eyes and we both leaned in and I closed my eyes.

_**Cliffhanger! Hope you like it! I worked really hard on it! And I really appreciate it that you guys has supported me! Remeber R&R!**_


	5. Suprises!

_**Suprises! **_

_**Tori's P.O.V.**_

We both leaned in and I closed my eyes. Our lips touched. His hands went to my hair and his fingers twirled in it. Then his hands moved to my waist. I put my hands around his neck. We let go. I smiled, Still in the same positon. "Tori Vega, will you go out with me?" He asked. "Yes I will Andre Harris" I answered. I smiled. He kissed me once more and layed back on my bed. I went to where he was and layed in his arms. "Tori?" he asked looking down at me. "Yes" I said looking up at him. "Your beautiful" he said. I smiled. He kissed me again. We laced our fingers together. We fell asleep.

a few hours later...

I woke up in Andres arms. He looked at me and said "What time is it?" I looked at y phone and said "6" "I have to get home Latina." he said. I puckered out my lip and said "Please stay." "I cant say no to you! I will go home and get my stuff and stay all night deal?" He said, I nodded. He kissed me and left. I went downstairs. I looked in the fridge for something to drink. I got lemonade and poured me some. After I got it. I put it up and I looked on the fridge door. A note from Mom and dad.

_Dear tori, Me your dad and Trina went to a hotel for the weekend. I left you 100 dollars for anything you need. Love you(:_

_-Mom_

Of course they did. I sat down on the couch and got out my phone and txted Andre.

Me:Are you almost here?

Andre:Yeah about to leave my house.

me:Hurry(: Mom dad and Trina left for the weekend. Get stuff for all weekend

andre;Okay Latina. And i tryin babe.

me:Okay I love you Dre.

Andre:Love you too Baby

...

"I was sitting there watching tv when Andre walked in. "Hey Dre" I said. "Hey Babe" he said. He reached down and kissed me and flopped down on the couch. I layed my head in his lap. He played with my hair. I turned over where I was looking up at him. He reached down and kissed me. I kissed back. He bit my lip and I let his tounge in my mouth. He wondered in my mouth while we kissed. We kept this up for about 5 minutes. "I love you" he said. "I love you too' I replied.

...Monday...

I was getting ready for school when I got a text from Eric! It said "Hey I am so sorry'

me:Leave me alone there is no aplogizing I will accept from you.

Eric;Please baby? I love you.

Me:Dont call me baby. You may love me but I dont love you.

Eric:Whatever...

...

I didnt txt him back. I will tell Andre about this. I got done getting ready and went out the door and got in my car and drove to school. When I got to the school I walked straight to Andre and said "Eric tetxed me!" he turned around to face me and said "What? He texted you? After all that happened?" I shook my head. He turned around and went straight toward to Eric.


	6. Another fight and dates

_**Another fight and dates. **_

_**Tori's p.o.v. **_

Andre walked straight up to Eric. "Eric!" Eric turned around to face Andre. "Why have you been texting Tori?" Andre asked. "Because I wanted to!" Eric yelled back. "Maybe this will change your mind" Andre said. Andre drew back his fist and drilled Eric right in the nose. Eric bent down and held is face for a while. Then stood up and pushed Andre down to the ground. Andre didn't take no time to get back up. Andre took Eric's head and slammed it against the lockers. Eric dropped to the floor. He didn't get back up so Andre walked away and grabbed my hand and we walked away.

We went to class. "Ahhh... Tori and Andre I am glad you decided to join us" Sikowitz said. "Sorry." we both said. We sat down and our hands stayed laced the whole he got called to lanes office.

ANDRES P.O.V.

"Yeah?" I asked Lane when I walked into the office. I saw Eric. "Sit down" Lane said. I sat down. "Did you and Eric get into a fight?" Lane asked. I nodded. "Why?" he asked. "Well, him and Tori were dating-" He cut me off. "Tori Vega?" I nodded. So I continued. "He beat on her. So, I fought with him. I told him to stay away from her. But, he texted her this morning. Me and Tori are dating now. So I fought." I saw Eric look at me weird when I said we was dating. "I see... Okay, so here is your punishment. Andre you cant performe in any shows or plays for the rest of the month. Eric you got detention for 2 weeks." We both nodded. We walked out. I went to class. I sat down by Tori and grabbed her hand again.

TORIS P.O.V.

It was finally the end of the day. Lunch then home. I grabbed my food and payed for it. I looked around and saw Andre at our normal table. I rushed to his side and sat down. "Hey Dre." I said. "Hey Latina" he said back. I kissed him. Then opened my box. All of sudden Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Beck sat down. Cat looked weird. I ignored it. It was a few minutes later. She got up and ran. Robbie went after her.

CATS P.O.V.

I ran fast and sat on the school steps. Then Robbie said "Cat, whats wrong?" I turned around "Nothing" I lied hoping he would believe me. I was holding the tears back. "Cat, I know your lying. Tell me." He said. "Okay, I was in a relationship with this guy. He was really nice. Until, one day when I went to his house he told me I looked horrible. Then he slapped me across the face." I said letting the tears out. "Who is he?" Robbie asked. "His name is Trandon. He dont go here" I said. "What else did he do?" he asked angrily. "Then I left. The next day he came here and dragged me into the janitors closet and beat me." I said looking down. He sat down. "Any bruises or anything?" he asked. "Yeah. I have a black eye its covered with make-up. Then I have a bruise on my leg and arm." I said raising my arm sleeve up and my pant leg up. "I am so sorry." He said. He hugged me tightly. We hugged for a good 5 minutes.

We let go. We raised up and he took his hand and moved it to my chin and raised my head and kissed me gently. I was shocked. I kissed him back. His hand moved from my chin to my waist. I put my arms around his neck. Then we let go. His hands were around my waist. My hands were around his neck. We both smiled. "Cat, will you go out with me?" I smiled. "Of course I will Robbie!" I kissed him once more. When our friends found us. "Awww" Tori said. We quit kissing. All our friends were looking at us. "Hey guys." Robbie said. Robbie got up and grabbed my hand and helped me up. We were just standing there looking at eachother. "So, You guys dating?" Andre asked. "Yes." I answered. "Okay then." Andre laughed.

TORIS P.O.V.

"Andre, wanna come to my house today? Mom and Dad are out and Trina went out on a date." I said. "Sure." he said. We arrived at my house. We went inside. "Hold on!" I yelled while running up stairs. I went to my room and put on a black t-shirt that said 'Music is my life' in pink letters then pink shorts. I ran down stairs. Andre was sitting on the couch. I flopped down beside him. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure" he answered. I found 'Grown Ups'. I popped some popcorn. We was watching the movie. He pulled me into his arms. I layed my head in his lap. "So, what was your punishment for the fight?" I asked. "No performance for the rest of the month." he answered. I nodded and raised up. I grabbed his hand and I moved as close to him as I could get. He looked at me. We leaned in slowly and we kissed.

His bit my lip. So I let his tounge in. He tugged at my shirt. I stopped. "I only want to do this if you want to." I said. "I want to" I smiled.

_Cliffhanger! haha hope you liked it. remember R&R!_


	7. Telling and being scared

_**Telling and being scared..**_

_**Tori's P.O.V**_

"I want to" I smiled. "Okay" he said. With that he took my shirt off. I moaned when he started to message my breast. We continued kissing. My hand snuck its way down from Andre's hair and grabbed his clothed dick. He moaned into my mouth. I started to tug at his shirt. He pulled away from our kiss and took his shirt off. Soon we were both butt naked. And lets just say, the rest of the night had my sister scared to death. After, we just layed there. "Tori is that your first time?" Andre asked me. "Yes" I answered. I smiled and he smiled back.

_2 weeks later..._

I was walking to my locker. I was holding Andres hand. Class started in an hour so me and Andre just stood there. I was leaning against my locker, Andre doing the same. When all of a sudden, my stomach was aching. I bent down and held it. "Babe whats wrong?" Andre asked seeming worried. "My stomach hurts bad." I answered. Then before I knew it I threw up. I got sent to the nurse I told Andre to wait outside. I walked in and sat down. She checked me and then gave me some medicince. She said "Its probably just something you ate.. But, I am going to send you home." I nodded and said "Okay" and I walked out. "Take me home?" I asked Andre. He nodded.

We was in the car when I thought about having sex with Andre not long before. When it hit me. "Andre, I think I might be pregnant" I said. He looked suprised "Why?" "Because when we had sex... you didnt use a condom." He put a worried look on his face. "Oh, before I take you home I'll stop by the store and get some prganancy tests."he said. I nodded.

After we got to my house we went in. I went straight to the bathroom. After I got done using the pregnancy tests I looked at it. It said positive I was scared. Then I took two more and they both said positive. "Andre I am pregnant" I yelled as I came into the living room. "What? Tori I am sorry..." he replied. I looked down "How am I going to tell my parents?" I said. He pulled me into his arms. I cried.

It was later on. I was getting ready for bed. I wasnt planning on telling my parents yet. I had to tell other people. I went to bed. The next morning when I walked in I just sat down on the steps. Cat came up to me and said "Whats wrong?" "Cat, I'm pregnant" I said. I looked down. "Tori I am sorry. By who?" she asked. "By Andre" I answered. She hugged me then walked away. The rest of the day was tiring. When I finally got home mom and dad looked at me and said "Whats wrong?" 'Here it goes' "mom, dad I have to tell you something." I said. "Yes?" they replied. "I am pregnant" I answered while looking down.


End file.
